


Let's Wallow In These Days

by icarusisfalling



Series: America and Asgard [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Businessmen, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: The first thing he sees are his eyes.Those fucking ocean blue eyes as they look up at him from over the counter, shy smile resting on his face. Pearly whites peeking out from his embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his neck adorably.It was then that he knew.He was f u c k e d





	Let's Wallow In These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, it's a ship=_=
> 
> Another Thundershield,, after my feminist Steve one failed, I decided why not. I was watching Kitchen Nightmares when I was like, imagine if We Eve was Mandy in a story. CAUSE MANDY WAS SWEET AS FUCK.
> 
> So, I did this. Also THOR IS NOT FUCKING DUMB, yeah he has his old way of speaking, but this man is so much wiser than you(my) crusty ass.
> 
> Again also, I do not drink coffee, nor have I actually ever drank a Starbucks drink before, so this is from research.
> 
> Enjoy

The first thing he sees are his eyes.

Those fucking ocean blue eyes as they look up at him from over the counter, shy smile resting on his face. Pearly whites peeking out from his timid smile, rubbing the back of his neck adorably.

It was then that he knew.

He was f u c k e d.

\--

He had been in the office too long today, and actually needed a day off. He knew for a fact that he needed to see the blond who bumped into him while serving food.

He called his assistant Darcy and told her to clear his schedule for a week. He was stressed and tired of sitting at his office desk for hours, hunched over loads of paperwork and emails.

As for that blond, he still needed to meet him again. 

They had bumped into each other when Thor had gotten up to head to the bathroom. He had turned but collided with a rushing waitress, other wise known as Steve, the timid blond he couldn't seem to get his mind off of.

He had spilled some of the same for the fried shrimp om his tray, staining Thor's white button up dress shirt. The red of the sauce interrupting the colour scheme of his clothes.

"O-oh my God. I-I'm so sorry s-sir! I-I didn't m-mean t-to bump into you. I w-wasnt paying attention to w-where I wa going and just stained your shirt. Lemme get a cloth for you" Steve frantically ran back to the kitchen to get a damp cloth, and speed walked back out, damp cloth in hand.

He mumbled degrading things to himself like how clumsy he was, and how this was why no one liked him. He dabbled and wiped the shirt stained until he got it mostly out, just a pale colour on it now.

"I really am s-so sorry sir! Please don't sue me" Steve peeped apologized for what seemed like the millionth time, finally looking up in fear, waiting to be pushed off. All he found was curiosity, slight anger, fondness and l-love?

That's not right, couldn't be. Maybe there was someone behind him? He looked back to see if there was, bit there wasn't.

It could be....the sauce? He could really like the sauce.

He also acknowledged he was way too close to the CEO of the most successful company, over coming Stark Industries by 10.8 billion more.

He just ruined the shirt of the most influential man in America.

Oh shit.

He heard his name being called and looked at the window the kitchen, seeing his best friend do inappropriate gestures at him through the glass.

He mouthed a 'fuck you' to Bucky, before he rolling his eyes at the mouthed 'language' he got in return.

He was startled back to the man infront of him, looking up into the eyes of the sexiest Greek god alive.

His eyes were striking blue like lightning bolts, his hair was cut into a quiff, emiting of a 'i lead only' vibe. His Armani suit probably costs way more than his rent.

His facial features we're to kill for, handsome and beautiful at the same time, the complete opposite of Steve.

He looks to the right, to see a Mercedes-Benz parked in the parking lot, shining in all it's glory.

"U-uh, you can come back on Monday, so I can buy you a new shirt?"

"I have to get back to work, but I will take you up on the offer of meeting again." Thor said in his mollases slow voice, as he chuckled lightheartedly.

"What?" 

Thor simply smiled, grabbing his wallet and taking out fricking thousand dollar bills and handing it to Steve, before grabbing his jacket that costs way more than Steve's worthless life, and throwing over his shoulder.

The long haired blond had a pale stain on his shirt from the sauce, but still managed to look flawless. 

He smiled at Steve, making his poor heart swoon, sad to see a good thing ever in his life go.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" Steve wrung his hands together nervously.

"Well, I don't have a date to a gala event coming up. Would you like to join me?" Thor's deep voice vibrated through Steve's spine making him shiver.

"Anything to make it up to you-wait wh-"Steve went to ask him what he meant, but looked up to see Thor gone and the Mercedes-Benz in the parking lot, gone too.

Serveral moments later, led to Steve standing in just as much shock as half of the restaurant was in while he fumbled the money in his hands, folding it and putting it into he back pocket, so he can return it later on. 

Did he really just get invited on a date, with the richest, sexiest, nicest person alive, Thor Odinson?,

Shiiittt.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelliiinnnggg grammar errors, my fault and anything wrong is my fault and I do appologize for that.
> 
> First chapter up, let's so how this one goes and and I'll continue it.


End file.
